


Calm Sea

by jynx



Series: The Sea Siren [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Mermaid Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is a roiling ocean and Kili is his calm sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Sea

**Author's Note:**

> SpringFRE prompt: "The storm raged brutal outside, but inside they were warm and safe and they had each other."

They had meant to be out to sea at this point but the storm had stopped them. The ship was docked and loaded, bobbing merrily in the choppy ocean, tied to it’s dock. The crew was happily bunked down at Ered Luin, or their own homes in the village, and were enjoying the time on land.

The land was all well and good, for most, but the sea is where the crew of the Erebor called home. Their blood was full of salt and their legs never felt quite stable on the unmoving land beneath their legs. Nothing tasted right, either, not without that tang of brine that coated everything.

Fili was tired of land. He wanted to be on the Erebor, sailing to the next adventure, feeling the way the ocean cradled them as the wind blew them forward.

“Come,” a sleepy voice purred from the bed.

Fili turned away from the windows, having been watching the storm sadly, but smiled when he saw his mer in his bed. The moon was heavy and full in the sky, hidden as it was behind the clouds, and Kili’s form had been easy to shift from mer to human.

It never failed to entrance Fili how much magic Kili was made of. He had no choice, often, during the moon but to change into human. The mer had tried to explain, saying something how the tides dictated their forms, but when deep below the waves it had no change on a mer. Their settlements were too far hidden for the moon or tides to make much difference.

He could change at will, of course, but it took a lot out of him. It was slow and it hurt to watch, where in the moonlight it was almost seamless. But Kili seemed to like being a two-legger for the moment. Prince of the Mers or not, he liked spending his time with Fili. Maybe it made him a fascination in the long life of the mer—of which Fili had no idea how long they lived nor how old Kili was—but Fili would take what he could get.

“Stop,” Kili ordered from his cocoon of blankets. “Come."

Fili smiled and went over to the bed, shucking off his clothes before climbing under the covers, and tugged Kili close to him.

“Warm,” his mer murmured. “Safe."

Warmth and safety. Such novel experiences for both of them. Fili had to wonder what it was like under the waves for Kili. What he had experienced that one time was playful and erotic, but Fili knew the dangers that lurked there. He knew Kili kept them away.

“Thinking,” Kili mumbled.

“I do that,” Fili said. “Awful habit, I know."

Kili huffed and nibbled on Fili’s shoulder. “No think. Warmth. Soak in. Calm sea."

Fili snorted. “I am never a calm sea."

“Should be."

Fili opened his mouth to give Kili a sharp retort but held his tongue. His mer had the best intentions, he knew he did, but Fili itched to be on the Erebor. He was no good at this being on land thing. It would be awful when he had to take over ruling Ered Luin from his mother.

“Calm sea?” Fili asked. “How do I do that?"

Kili was silent for a moment and then he began to make the most amazing noise—a soft churning noises that was remarkably like the gently roiling of waves lapping at the beach. Fili closed his eyes and listened to Kili, to the waves, and drifted off to sleep. Calm sea.


End file.
